OVER DOSE
by YPR
Summary: Reno and his addictions out on the street. Slight hint of his back story to his life. Alcohol, Cigs, Cocaine, and Weed. Has some strong language and well.. drug refs of course.


This chapter is in the terms of how I Role Play Reno. His addictions..and a little background information. Thanks for reading!

* * *

-1O.V.E.R. D.O.S.E

There had been times when he would indulge in the lovely affects of the bottle. More often than not it was when he would add his extra concoction of Mako to those drinks. Alcohol consumption gained a tolerance over time; the Turk had been practicing this theory since the young age of thirteen. It wasn't anything new to the land of the rotting pizza. There were countless of drunks that occupied the establishments to wash away their grief, their sorrow of what could have been their life instead of this. People drank to drown themselves away from the problems they held, they drank to numb this so called pain.

Reno wasn't sure why he drank. He just simply did.

Maybe it was the account that he killed his mother at a young age, when he was just joining the ranks of the Turks. Maybe it was the fact he never met his father, but his mother hardly spoke pleasant things about him. He was told that's where he got his vibrant red hair from. He never told anyone about his problems, what good would it do? He had the common sense to know that you can't change the past. You either keep running from it or learn from it. He wasn't sure if he could even follow his own words of wisdom but he did a good job at telling people that's the way life was.

He didn't harm anyone because of this. Sure, there were countless bar fights that he thrown himself into. One slip of a wrong word sent his fist to be flying in any general direction. He found it a thrill. And with the many drugs that laced through his system, more often than not the first couple of punches affected him very little. Adrenaline rush was something he was quite used to and couldn't get enough of it. He found it in the punches he swung and the anger that swelled in his system. Often, after that bar fight was settled with and if he was still standing, he would shake uncontrollably with the amount of pent up energy that still stood in his wake.

On those occasions he had no other place to head to than the Honey Bee Inn to shake off the remains of that energy. Nothing a good fuck couldn't handle. He wasn't tied down to anyone. Although he spent his time with a few choice people he pertained to 'friends' instead of just merely fuck buddies. They had their good fights over the bottles or just spat out arguments that usually led to the bedroom. It was a routine to him and he wasn't quite sick of it just yet. Others had told him to seek help but truly he found no harm in what he was doing. They didn't own him, he didn't own anyone.

Alcohol wasn't the only thing that found its way through his system.

Besides the company that he was so loyal to, he did have a side job. The Turk withheld a good amount of money from the rank he was in the grand company, but it wasn't enough for him. Addicts spent most, if not all, of their money on their source of addiction. He was one of them. Be it alcohol, cigarettes, or any other form of narcotics. That's what he spent his hard earned cash on. His other deadly sin to his system was that of cocaine.

The codename on the streets was 'Candy'. It was a reasonable term to the affects that it has on one. Candy was addictive.. This cocaine that he purchased wasn't cheap at that. The source of the drug was behind the usage of 'Mako'. Only the purest substance held the ingredient of Mako however. He made sure to get only the purest of quality, tasting the substance before buying it by the kilos. The meetings were often performed at night, under the flickering lamplight of the sector five area. That's were most of the drug lords spent their time, the old remains of The Don's house served as a prime area to conjure this white powder. Everyone seemed to know this, but there hadn't been any source of action against it. ShinRa most often supplied the financial expenses.

He often used this drug before missions.

It jump started his system, gaining the title of 'Fastest of the Turks'. There wasn't any doubt the drug had good share in that namesake. But it didn't last long, which led him to inject the serum instead of snorting it. During this repeating cycle of inflicting the drug into his system, his irritability level increased tenfold. He always had a temper on him it only intensified when under the influence.

That as the worse of the drugs he took.

There was another narcotic that he often didn't mention of being that of a drug; marijuana. It was just a feel good type of affect. He often used this in his pass-time of just lazing around the apartment. It relaxed his muscles to a point that the term 'professional at being lazy' came into play. He never however dabbled this sort of drug during the workforce. This was purely spent on his own free-time. It did make him have the urge for his sexual addiction however.

It was a repeating pattern for him. One of these days he was sure to hit rock bottom like he did so many years ago before joining the Turks. But, as far as he was concerned he wouldn't change this daily life pattern for the world.

He was content at simply being content.


End file.
